


Sam's Playlist

by CallMeMythicalMinx



Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [3]
Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Not a fic or headcanons, Sam's playlist, This is the music I listen to when I write for Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx
Summary: ❄️3rd of December❄️Summary: This is the playlist of songs that I use when I write for Sam or just want to be reminded off him. It’s all over the place in tone and genre, so just be prepared lmao.
Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038510
Kudos: 3





	Sam's Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This playlist is all over the place in tone and genre, so just be prepared lmao.

  * Put Your Head On My Shoulder - Paul Anka
  * Snowman - Sia
  * Speak Softly Love - Andy Williams
  * The More I See You - Frankie Randall
  * Mad About The Boy - Helen Forrest
  * Arcade - Duncan Laurence
  * Can’t Help Falling In Love - Elvis Presley with The Royal Philharmonic Orchestra
  * Young Girls - Bruno Mars
  * Dusk Till Dawn - Sia, ZAYN
  * Believer - Imagine Dragons
  * Paint It, Black - Ciara
  * Video Games - Lana Del Rey
  * Million Dollar Man - Lana Del Rey
  * You Want It Darker - Leonard Cohen
  * The Whistler - The White Buffalo
  * Stronger Than Ever - Raleigh Ritchie
  * Natural - Imagine Dragons
  * Hey Look Ma, I Made It - Panic! At The Disco
  * Human - Rag’n’Bone Man
  * Young and Beautiful - Lana Del Rey
  * You Make Me Feel So Young - Frank Sinatra
  * It Had To Be You (Big Band and Vocals) - Harry Connick. Jr
  * Somethin’ Stupid - Frank and Nancy Sinatra
  * Training Wheels - Melanie Martinez
  * Hell And You - Amigo The Devil
  * Feeling Good - Michael Bublé
  * Daddy Issues - The Neighbourhood
  * The One That Got Away - Katy Perry
  * I’m A Fool To Want You - Frank Sinatra
  * Wicked Game - Chris Isaak
  * I Only Have Eyes For You - The Flamingos
  * These Foolish Things (Remind Me Of You) - Ella Fitzgerald



\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading minxies! 💕 I will be posting Paulie and Tommy’s playlists too as part of the calendar, as well as another secret one.
> 
> Does anyone else have any songs they listen to that remind them of Sam, let me know them in the comments if you do ☺️


End file.
